Diabetes is disease that is rapidly spreading throughout the world. More and more people are being diagnosed with diabetes on a regular basis. This disease can range from very mild to very severe. It is not a disease that effects a specific age group. In fact, it is common to find children as well as older adults with diabetes.
Depending on the severity of the disease depends on the amount of symptoms that are present and the degree of the symptoms. The disease to seems to effect the feet of a lot of people who are inflicted with it, especially if the disease is in a more advanced state. An individual can suffer from mild discomfort and irritation in their feet to more advanced swelling. This discomfort can be increased when lying in bed. The weight of the sheet/blanket on their feet can provide undesired distress and uncomfortable effect. This can make it difficult to sleep and create many restless hours. This problem remains relatively unaddressed.
Diabetics are not the only ones that have potential problems which pressure from the sheet/blankets on their feet. People who are exceptionally tall, sometimes experience pressure on their feet, especially when their feet are very close to the end of the bed. Again the weight of the sheet/blankets creates pressure on their feet. This too creates an uncomfortable sleeping environment. If the individual also has any sort of back problems, the pressure placed on the feet compounds the problems in their back.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,158 a bedding support apparatus is disclosed that includes a post means which attaches to the frame of a bed and is capable of being moved upward and downward. The bedding support apparatus includes a cradle section that is capable of extending from the feet to up near the neck section of the bed.
An alternative bed covering apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,903. In this patent, the bed covering apparatus is attached to the foot board or the frame of an existing bed and then has arms that extend outward over the mattress in a substantially parallel position to around the shoulder area.
One of the options available are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,406. In this patent, an adjustable blanket support device is disclosed which includes a mounting member which is placed between the mattress an box springs. The sheet raising member 30 will then move upward and downward by an electrical motor.
While there are some options available that could potentially be used, they are substantially more burdensome to use or install and most of them go far beyond the scope of just being able to keep the sheet/blankets lifted off of an individual's feet.